A "second generation" prospective epidemiologic study on atherosclerotic cardiovascular diseases, particularly coronary heart disease, aims particularly to elucidate the role of glucose intolerance as in independent risk factor for macrovascular disease. It also has the goal of clarifying the role of other traits (e.g., hyperuricemia, obesity, rapid resting heart rate, pure systolic hypertension, ECG abnormalities) as risk factors, independent of the major risk factors (hypercholesterolemia, hypertension, cigarette smoking) demonstrated by the "first generation" U.S. longitudinal epidemiologic studies. Almost 40,000 white and black men and women, chiefly 25-64 and identified in the Chicago Heart Association Project in Industry from 1967 to 1973 are to be followed for 10 years to determine the relationship of glucose tolerance (as well as clinically diagnosed diabetes, untreated and treated) and each of the other traits -- with multiple other factors controlled -- to rates of mortality from All Causes, Cardiovascular Diseases, Coronary Heart Disease, Sudden Coronary Death, Cerebrovascular Diseases, and Cancers. For example, the contribution of glucose intolerance and clinical diabetes to risk of death, both cause-specific and all causes, is to be assessed with the following other baseline factors controlled in bivariate and multivariate analyses: age, serum cholesterol, blood pressure, cigarette smoking, relative weight, serum uric acid, heart rate, ECG abnormalities, and such demographic variables as education and marital status. For about 4,500 persons screened twice, the significance of two values and of changes in these variables for predicting risk is to be assessed. For 4,108 persons, the interplay between glucose tolerance and scores from the Jenkins Activity Survey (as well as other cited factors) in influencing risk of macrovascular disease death is to be evaluated.